Traffic flows, such as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) sessions, use computing resources such as central processing unit “CPU” processing power, memory and link bandwidth. For example, traffic flows may be implemented on links utilizing a low end router (e.g. a router with limited central processing unit “CPU” or memory capacity) and/or low bandwidth (e.g. satellite) link. This limits the number of traffic flows that can be implemented on a link as well as the performance of the link and the performance of the individual traffic flows.